


Blind Date

by TheDuchessApproves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, obviously, older!Pines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessApproves/pseuds/TheDuchessApproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Mabel and Dipper have been in a relationship secretly since High School. Now they live together, but to keep up appearances they regularly go on blind dates. Mabel goes on a date with a nice guy, and Dipper battles insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“So, your mom said you're an artist,” Dan said, “That's cool.”

“Yeah,” Mabel replied, staring at the condensation sliding down the side of her water glass, “Thanks.”

“So, what kinda art do you do?” he asked, and she forced her eyes to meet his. They were blue, she noticed for the first time, watching her with a kind, curious light, “Do you paint? Or sculpt? Or like, computer stuff?”

Mabel had an urge in the back of her head to say something rude, cut off this tired 'so you're an artist' thing, but she bit it back. _No good in being mean to the poor dude. Not his fault this date is a cruel charade._ She smiled a little at him, “Um, yeah. It's kinda hard to say 'cause I never really felt the need to narrow it down to one thingy. Like, I might paint some bonkers mural today, but tomorrow I might feel the hankering to do something different.”

Somewhat to her surprise, Dan smiled at her, “Ha, that's actually really awesome. More power to you. Most people box themselves in to just one thing in life. Like me with screenwriting, like I don't have any time to write my novel.” He said the last bit with a slightly sardonic tone and she got the impression that he was trying to make it sound like more of a joke to him than it was.

“Hey now,” she said, “Being able to focus yourself on one thing is way cool. I've never been able to do that, not with this crazy noggin! And screenwriting is a pretty rad thing to end up doing.”

His smile broadened and Mabel couldn't deny to herself that it was a very pleasant smile. _Wowee, for once a guy's who's pretty cool. A welcome change._ Taking a sip from her water glass, she returned the smile.

-

Halfway across town, Dipper was not smiling. He was pacing in a loop through their entire apartment, muttering. He couldn't have told you how many times he had walked the perimeter of the tiny apartment, but he could tell you down to the second how long it had been since the door shut behind Mabel and the Freak of the Week. Nineteen minutes and twenty-one seconds, by his current glare at his wristwatch.

 _Cool your fucking jets, man,_ he scolded himself, _You know it's just an act._

And he did know. Not only did he know it, but rationally speaking, he knew it was important to keeping their cover intact. Logically, he knew that they both had to go on dates sometimes to draw some suspicion away from the whole adult-sibs-who-live-together situation. But that didn't make it not _suck_. They'd established some parameters to make it suck a little less; no more than three dates with the same Freak, no goodnight or other kinds of kissing, only dates in public places, be out of the apartment so you wouldn't have to meet each other's date, and plenty of others. Mabel had rolled her eyes at the fifteen-point list, five of the items having one or more indented sub-points, and had asked ' _really? We can't just trust each other?_ ' He had replied, ' _Of course I trust you, Mabes, it's just a precaution._ '

And over time, they'd each occasionally broken one of those rules—or rather, _precautions._ Sometimes a Freak would warrant a fourth date somehow (like the chick who had offered Dipper a ticket to the fancy world premiere of the most recent Ducktective movie; they had agreed on that exception), or would swoop in for a goodnight kiss too swiftly to be evaded. And tonight, Dipper had very unintentionally broken one. As Mabel had been getting ready in her bedroom (the one that was never slept in, but had a walk-in closet), Dipper had gotten ready to go out and grab a coffee across the street. The Freak of the Week (a term they had coined early on in an effort to lessen the shittiness of going on dates with other people) was due to arrive in about five minutes

“I'm heading out, Mabes,” he called, pulling on his shoes, “Don't have _toooo_ much fun!”

“Thanks, bro-bro,” she called back, and he could hear the slight tilt of a smile in her voice, “I'll be sure to have a toootally craptastic time!”

With a chuckle, he'd grabbed his keys from their hook, unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. His smile wilted as he found himself face-to-face with a very handsome man, hand poised to knock. _I hate when they get here early._

-

Through mouthfuls of food, they were laughing. Mabel had to admit to herself, Dan was actually pretty funny, a trait almost always lacking in the guys with whom her mom tried to set her up. He had been telling her all the things you weren't allowed to put in a screenplay for kids' television networks, and they'd started making up situations that broke as many of the rules as possible.

“Okay, okay,” Dan said, after forcing himself to stop laughing long enough to swallow his food, “How about this one. In the finale, the bad guy actually _wins_. Like gains dominion over the Earth or whatever, and just unleashes some weird craziness, turning people to stone and using them to do his bidding and crap? Like just dial up the nightmare fuel in this shit?”

Mabel couldn't help but snort a laugh, _Geez, is this dude from Oregon?_ before pointing out, “Hey, depending on the specifics, I don't think that breaks any rules. They could actually get away with that so long as the bad guy didn't have like gunslinging henchman or whatever!”

He laughed honestly, “Oh man, you're right! If I ever write for a kid's show again, I'm gonna get so much disturbing stuff past the network.”

She laughed, “You're awful!”

He shrugged, “S'what they get for not having a specific rule against depicting the apocalypse.”

A companionable silence fell between them as they ate a couple bites of their food. Despite herself, Mabel felt a little bad for Dan. He was a cool guy and they were having a really nice time. He wasn't too much of a gentleman, letting her pull out her own chair and casually swearing in conversation. She liked that. She hated when her mom tried to pair her up with these stiff-necked dopes who insisted on opening her car door and would have rather her say she was going to 'powder her nose' instead of her preferred 'tinkle' or 'wizz'.

She lifted her eyes from her plate to look back at Dan. _Oh no_ , she had a sinking feeling, seeing that he was looking at her fondly. He had the inquisitive look in his blue eyes that she'd seen on a few guys before, a look that seemed to say _I'm looking forward to getting to know you._ Politely, Mabel returned the smile, and that was signal enough for him to beam back at her. His smile was really very nice, she noted against, very earnest and genuine, brightening his whole handsome face, “Wow,” he said with a little shake of his head, “You're really something else, Mabel. I'm having a really good time.”

“Me, too,” Mabel replied, honestly. She _was_ having a good time, as far as dutiful dates with strangers were concerned, this one was really going above and beyond.

-

“UuuuuggGGHHH!” Dipper's groan broke out of him suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. The pacing wasn't helping, the dwelling on it wasn't helping. Not that they ever did. He knew from years of experience that pacing and brooding didn't really ever help anyone with anything, but he couldn't help it.

One hour, three minutes, and twelve seconds. Thirteen seconds. Fourteen seconds.

 _Oh c'mon, seriously!? You're gonna stare at your watch and count the seconds until she comes back!? Get a grip, man!_ Dipper drew a deep breath, dropping his arm to his side, forcing his eyes away from his watch. Stiffly, he walked to the bathroom, took the glass that resided by the sink, and filled it at the faucet. He looked down into it for a second, _Yeah, smart guy, looks like water. How interesting._ before drinking it down mechanically. He set down the glass with a louder _clink_ than intended, and dragged another deep breath in through his nose, leaning his arms against the sink. He raised his eyes to his reflection and grimaced.

 _Why did that guy have to be so pretty?_ He grumbled internally, making an unsatisfied inspection of his own features. The somewhat deep-set brown eyes under the level brows swept around his reflection, hesitating at every flaw. The pockets under the eyes were too dark, too deep, always made him look like he was just getting over the flu. Then again, maybe that illusion was helped along by the chronic pinkness of his stupid nose. It always looked like he'd just come in from a blustery, cold winter day. Stupid. Dipper followed the shape of his too-round head, the blocky jaw, the ragged brown scruff along it. His curls seemed too fluffy, too frizzy, unruly in an embarrassing way. _Not like the Freak of the Week and his perfectly messy hair. Wonder how long he had to stand in front of the mirror to mess it up just right_. With his fingers, Dipper combed his own hair back into place, covering the stupid unsightly birthmark that had given him his nickname a lifetime ago.

Looking in the mirror, it was easy to imagine Mabel's reflection beside his. Wearing pajamas that ranged from his ratty old Mathletes tee shirt to frilly little green and pink shorts with a matching top. With her hair lazily piled on her head, stray curls floating down around her ears and face, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, jostling playfully for the prime position in front of the sink. Even just seeing her in his mind's eye, Dipper could feel the all-too-familiar sinking doubt. Why was Mabel still doing this? She could have any guy she wanted, why was she settling so low? It was hard to believe sometimes that they were twins, genetically so similar, and that they could be so different. Where Mabel was lively and beautiful and completely one of a kind, he was both uninspired and uninspiring.

He looked back at his watch. One hour, nine minutes, forty seconds.

-

Dan paid the bill without any of the awkward posturing that sometimes happened at that point on a date. He didn't wait for Mabel to reach for it and then touch her wrist and say “Oh, let me, I insist.”, patting himself on the back as if he had single-handedly brought back the art of chivalry. He didn't casually suggest that they split it, or ask her if she had cash to leave tip. He didn't go to the bathroom right before it got there, in hopes that alone at the table, she would get the hint and just pay it in full. Instead he just took it from the waiter's hand, with a 'Thank you' that sounded genuinely thankful. He kept conversing with her as he pulled out his wallet, pulled out a few crisp bills and placed the little faux-leather folder on the edge of the table. _Wow, he didn't make it weird,_ Mabel realized appreciatively, _that's a rare skill._

She stood up from her chair, happy for the second time that he didn't try to pull it out for her, didn't take her coat from the back of the chair and hold it open for her expectantly. She knew all those old-fashioned bits of manners were meant to be polite, but they always felt so stiff and proper and _awkward_. Mabel reflected that they maybe seemed so strange to her because Dipper had never done that stuff for her unless he was messing around. He never had to. The guys who did that stuff on dates did it because they thought they had to, thought that was what girls wanted, thought they had to make a good first impression. But Dipper had never had to make a first impression. They had never formally _met_. As far as either of them were concerned, they had always existed as one another's counterpart, having 'met' only instants after Dipper's birth.

It was only with a little surprise that Mabel felt Dan's hand slip into hers as they left the restaurant. Just like with the bill, he managed to make it casual, effortless. The feeling of his hand was very novel to her. It was bigger than Dipper's hand, the fingers longer and more tapered. The skin of his palm was rougher, the thumb stroked across her knuckles in a different rhythm than she was used to. Automatically enough, Mabel laced her fingers with his and caught his smile brighten out of the corner of her eye.

“Where to now?” He asked, as if they were old friends, “Do you feel like dessert?”

 _I should go home_ , Mabel thought with a twinge of guilt, _Dipper's probably freak-a-deaking over seeing this guy at the door and wondering if I've eloped with him yet._ As usual, her brother's jealousy aroused mixed feelings in her. On the one hand, it was sweet. He didn't like sharing her, especially with hopeful romantic suitors, and she had to admit she liked that. And heck, she hated when he went on dates, too, with chicks that were inevitably smarter than her, always journalists and math professors and that one time, an unreasonably hot brain surgeon. But on the flip side, it irritated her how little he seemed to trust her. As if it would only take a couple hours for her to shrug her shoulders and run away with some dudebro without a second glance. As if she would throw away all the sacrifices they had made to make things work, all the lies she'd told.

Dan was watching her face, looking a little nervous that she hadn't answered yet. He was such a nice guy and they really were having a nice night together...and dammit, when the heck could she ever say no to the word 'dessert'? “Yeah, dessert sounds grand! I don't really know any places around here, though--”

“Oh, man, I got the perfect place,” he said, his nervousness melting back into a smile, “You like ice cream, right?”

She couldn't help but laugh at that, “ 'Like' is an understatement of what ice cream and I got goin' on.”

“Ah, got it,” he said, squeezing her hand as he started leading in the direction of the ice cream parlor, “More of an illicit forbidden love affair.”

Mabel blushed, _you got no idea how right you are, bub._

-

One hour, fifty-nine minutes, seven seconds.

Dipper was sitting on their bed, glowering at the frail little second hand on his watch. He couldn't remember the last time either of them had given a Freak of the Week two hours. Usually it was a quick meal, enough that it wouldn't be lying to their mom (or dad or whoever set it up) to say that it was a date. Dipper thought about the last Freak his mom had found for him, Hayley the high school physics teacher. She'd been a very cute black woman, funny and smart, her brown eyes slightly magnified by thick glasses. They'd met for coffee, talked about science and how their teenage years had sucked for about forty decently pleasant minutes before he had off-handedly asked the waitress for the check and they'd parted ways. Hayley was nice. They usually were. Nice and smart and attractive, and usually sharing common interests or sensibilities with himself or Mabel. Their mom wasn't a bad matchmaker, all things considered, she just didn't realize that her womb had been an even better matchmaker than she was.

Definitely had to omit a lot of what he'd experienced in high school on that coffee date and plenty of others. Talking about high school always felt a little like lying during an interrogation. After all, he had to just leave out all of the most important things, how he'd started hating himself for the way he was feeling about his sister. How he'd wondered if he was losing his mind. How he'd beaten himself up, avoided sleeping to avoid the wet dreams about her. How they'd grown distant and strained, and ultimately how it had blown up into a fight while their parents weren't home and escalated until she'd kissed him. _She'd_ kissed _him_! And how that had made him so elated, so scared, so confused, so unbelievably turned on. And how he had kissed her back, hard and passionate, blindingly happy at the sound of her whimpers in his mouth and her arms wrapping around his neck. And he couldn't mention how hard things had been for so long after that, about the self-doubt, and the second thoughts, and the constant fear of getting caught. About how she'd creep into his room at night, having had a nightmare about their parents separating them, and he'd comfort her with words he could hardly bring himself to believe and they'd kiss in the dark, praying that the sky wouldn't come crashing down.

Dipper sighed heavily. Two hours, five minutes, thirty-two seconds.

This had been one thing in high school. Necking in their childhood home, slipping notes into lockers, holding hands under blankets on the couch. And college had been another thing entirely, trying to be with other people, hating every second of it, coming together again explosively when they'd see each other every few months. And they had sorta made things work. This apartment was the promised land, a safe haven. A space of their own where no parents or roommates would catch them. A bed that was theirs, with room for two. But they couldn't just let go, there was a carefully constructed lie to maintain, and for that to work, they had to keep going on these stupid blind dates.

 _Maybe we're kidding ourselves,_ Dipper wondered bitterly, as he had so many times when his confidence in their relationship ebbed, _We've given up so much for this thing that we're not supposed to even want in the first place. Mabel deserves so much more than this, more than living a lie._

He thought about tonight's Freak of the Week. About how he'd looked up at him, noticing how much of a height difference there was. How this guy had given him a nervous smile, revealing a set of perfect teeth, ran a nervous hand through his expertly tousled brown hair. He'd looked so stupidly put together, in new-looking jeans and a crisp button-down shirt that wasn't _too_ pressed, just right to look perfect without seeming like he tried. Everything about this guy seemed effortless, and when he spoke, his tone had been friendly, easy, “Hi, I'm Dan. You must be Dipper, good to meet you, man. Is Mabel home?”

A surge of hate bubbled up in Dipper's chest. Who the _fuck_ did this Dan asshole think he was? How dare he be so polite and normal when he was taking somebody else's girlfriend out for dinner?! Of course, Dipper knew that wasn't fair, that this guy had no idea that he was just a guileless extra in someone else's movie.

His watch confirmed that time was indeed continuing to pass. Two hours, sixteen minutes, two seconds. The anger in him deflated. That was a long time to spend with someone you couldn't stand. Which meant that at the very least, Mabel found this Dan to be passably likable. Likable enough to spend two hours, sixteen minutes, and now twelve seconds with him.

Dipper's hands rose to his face, pressing on his forehead, lightly tugging his hair. He felt pathetic, but he couldn't silence the voice in his head, _she doesn't want to come home._

-

Mabel couldn't believe she hadn't known this place was here. It was called The Dairy Fairy (a name she strongly approved of) and it lived up to its name. It was a pretty small storefront, but it was beautiful. Completely lit by string lights overhead, the ceiling draped in dreamy swatches of chiffon and tulle, it felt like another world. The wall were painted in comforting shades of lilac and mint, the tables brushed aluminum but shaped like toadstools. Mabel was finishing eating something that the menu had called Twinkle Sprinkle (a name she was even more impressed by). This place was gorgeous and she loved it, and she kinda hated herself for liking it so much.

 _I shouldn't have said yes to dessert,_ she thought guiltily, _This is too nice and the longer I spend with Dan, the more of a butt I am when I don't take him up on another date._

“You okay, Mabel?” He asked her, perceptively, “You look a little bummed.”

“Oh, y-yeah, I'm dandy,” she replied, her voice perky, “This place is amazeballs, I was just taking it in.”

“I'm so glad you like it,” He smiled and ate the last bite of his own ice cream, “I had a feeling you would.”

She smiled back at him. _Sheesh, this poor guy's a sweetie,_ she thought, looking over his handsome features in the soft light of the tiny bulbs along the ceiling and walls, _Maybe in another world he'd have a real chance. But not in this one._ She sighed, a little wistfully, and said, “I...should be getting home.”

There was the briefest flash of disappointment in his eyes before he carefully masked it. He hadn't expected that and he wanted the night to keep going. He thought _she_ wanted the night to keep going, too. In a way, she did. He was nice and this date had been strangely easy. It was so easy to pretend she liked him, to pretend she was just a girl on a date, with no secrets or skeletons in her closet. But she knew it was bullshit. She could go on a bunch of dreamy pretty dates with this random stranger, go back to his apartment, make love to his unfamiliar embrace, his face, so unlike her own, hovering over her. She could be his girlfriend, be his wife. Bear his children, sleep in his arms every night of the rest of her life. But he would always be what he was now; a stranger. She knew what it was like to _know_ a man backwards and forwards, inside and out. She knew what it was like to have sex that was more than making love, that was two halves of the same body becoming one. She knew what sharing a life with someone was really like, having a life force that was truly incomplete without him there. And, with a pang in her chest, she knew that that very same guy was in their apartment right now, stewing in the doubt and fear that was as much her own as it was his. Mabel glanced at her wrist, realized she wasn't wearing her watch, and wondered how long she had been out. _Too long._

She stood up, maybe too abruptly, pulling on her coat. Dan stood up, too, his pretty blue eyes a bit alarmed, “Right now?”

“Yeah, right now.” she said, walking towards the door.

He sped to catch up, his hand finding hers again. She realized how wrong his hand felt, too rough, too big, too dry. She met his eyes, saw the confused look there, “Let me at least walk you home?”

-

Two hours, forty-four minutes, fifty-one seconds.

Dipper finally took of his watch, his fingers fumbling a little with the buckle, tossing it weakly onto the floor by their bed. He couldn't watch the clock anymore. It had been almost three hours, and with each minute that ticked by, he was less convinced that their relationship made any sense. _Why shouldn't she want to spend a few hours with that nice handsome idiot?_ he fumed, _after all these years hiding and lying for me, she deserves to go on a real date with a guy worthy of her._

He flopped back on their bed, feeling the familiar relaxation of his spine on the soft flat surface. He stared up at the ceiling. At some point, while he slept, the night before a job interview or something Mabel had pinned a piece of paper to the ceiling directly over the bed. Neither of them had ever taken it down. It was pink, shaped like a cupcake, and had a message written on it in her curly handwriting, “ _Hello there, Dip! You're the bestest bro a lady could ever hope for! You're gonna do great today, and everyday, cause_ _you're_ _great. Don't you forget it! Love, M”._ Dipper had compulsively read it a million times when he glanced up at the ceiling, while reading, while waking up, while trying to sleep, while having sex. But right now, it made him sad. Bleakly, bitterly sad, the tears rising like bile, making a lump in the back of his throat. He couldn't help feeling right now that the expiration date was nearing, that the thing that gave his life meaning was faltering, that his days were numbered.

He wasn't great. He wasn't much of a brother. He wasn't much of anything. He was _selfish._ So much of his sister's youth and happiness had been forfeit for him. He put his arm over his face with a groan.

 _Don't come back, Mabel, go live your life._ The thought came desperately and Dipper felt the tears overflowing, _You'll never be free as long as you keep letting me hold you back._

-

“Thanks for walking me home, Dan,” Mabel said, fishing her keys out of her purse. Her heart was already speeding up, worried about what she'd find on the other side.

“Yeah, no problem,” Dan said, scratching his neck anxiously, “Listen, Mabel,” he blurted out and she raised her eyes to look at him. _Oof, I'm a butthead_. He looked pretty distressed, trying to figure out what had changed in the matter of seconds between a great date and 'I need to go home'. He ran his hand through his hair, “I'm sorry if I did something wrong. You're an amazing girl and it was a privilege to spend the evening with you.”

Mabel's heart twinged. She hated when this ended up hurting innocent bystanders, “Aw, Dan... you didn't do anything wrong, it's just my own...issues. It was really nice meeting you.”

His eyes searched hers, intrigued, wanting more. He smiled a little stiffly, “Ahh...so, I guess I won't be seeing you again?”

Mabel smiled sadly and shook her head, “I'm sorry, Dan.”

“Oh, it's okay. Don't be sorry,” he said, an undercurrent of disappointment in his voice, “You're way outta my league anyway.”

“No!” Mabel disagreed, and his left eyebrow quirked up, “No, it's not that at all. You're really great. Some girl's gonna be super lucky to lock that shit down.”

He chuckled self-consciously, and then wet his lips, “Would it be super weird to give you a goodnight kiss? Or like a thank-you kiss?”

Getting on her tiptoes, trying not to think about what she was doing, Mabel placed the lightest, most chaste kiss she could on Dan's lips. She tried to ignore the slight pressure she felt when he leaned forward to return the kiss, bending down and causing it to last a few seconds longer than she'd intended. But he tried to go no further, broke the kiss and looked at her before pulling her into a hug. She reciprocated the hug but pulled back when the voice in her head screaming at her got too loud. She gave Dan a weak smile and said, “Goodnight, Dan. See ya around.”

He raised a hand as he stood a few steps back towards the stairs down to the street, “See ya,” and then turned and walked away.

Mabel took a steadying breath and unlocked the door.

-

Dipper couldn't help sitting up with a start at the sound of her key engaging the lock, their door opening. _She's home!_ He thought with a wave of relief. He looked over at the digital display on his alarm clock beside the bed. Three hours, seven minutes, one second. The feeling of relief soured, _Only took her three hours..._

“Dipper?” her voice called, and he heard a note of caution, “You home, bro?”

He hesitated before giving a noncommittal, “Hrmph.” to announce his whereabouts. He lay back again, his eyes returning to the pink note on the ceiling. Any second she was going to appear in that doorway, all beautiful and buoyant and everything he wasn't.

In his peripheral vision, he saw purple in the doorway. _The purple dress? Aw geez..._ He made no move to react to her arrival, “Hiya, Dipstick.” she greeted, trying to sound casual, “Have a good evening?”

Dipper finally dragged his eyes off the ceiling to look over at her. She was standing at the dresser, with her back to him, taking pins out of her hair. He took in the sight, the way the purple dress (which had long been one of his favorites) hugged her waist and her rear, the way the fabric swished around her thighs. Her curvy, creamy legs leading to her bare feet, the small reddened line on the ankle that he knew meant she'd been wearing heels. Her arms raised loosely above her head, the delicate hands nimbly plucking bobby pins from her hair, allowing locks of brown curls to tumble down around her shoulders. Her beauty still took his breath away sometimes. But a hot red throb in his chest reminded him that she'd put on that dress for someone else, for that Freak of the Week who she'd spent the last three hours with, “Evening's been just great,” he said, hearing the bite in his own voice, “How was yours?”

She looked over her shoulder at him, no doubt picking up the hostility in his tone, “It was nice,” she replied, “Dan's actually a pretty cool guy. I liked him.”

“Yeah, no shit you did,” _oh god, we're gonna do this, huh? You're an asshole, you know that?_

Mabel turned around, her hands landing on her hips, her eyebrows were raised in the way that meant 'keep that up and we're gonna have a fight', “What the hey is that supposed to mean?”

 _Why were you gone so long? What were you doing? Did you want to come back? Are you seeing him again?_ There were a hundred questions Dipper wanted to ask, but he knew they would all come out as accusations. He glared back at her for a moment, wondering how she could not know what was upsetting him before scoffing, “Ya know what? Just- just forget it.”

Her eyes scanned his face, “No. You're mad at me, aren't you? For staying out so long?”

Dipper groaned, “Yeah, fine, Mabes! I am. But like, whatever, it's cool, it's fine, forget about it.”

“No, Dip!” She said, throwing up her hands, “You _know_ we have to keep going on these stupid dates, is it so bad if I actually try to _enjoy_ it once in a while!?”

Rationally, Dipper knew there was really no harm in that, but it was just what he needed to hear to fan the flames of his anger, “ _Yes it is, Mabel!_ We're not single! We're not supposed to actually _like_ the Freak of the Week!”

“He wasn't a freak! And who said anything about being single!?” Mabel cried, “Our being together is the only reason we _have_ these problems!”

“What you mean to say is that our being together _is_ the problem!” Dipper snarled, flying to his feet in front of her. He watched her anger fall away, her expression suddenly uncertain.

-

“W-what?” Mabel asked. It was as if a bucket of water had been thrown onto the coals of her anger, suddenly she was left with only ash and steam, “What are you talking about?”

“ _Us,_ Mabel! You and me, together, as a couple!” She stared up at Dipper's face, watching the familiar waves of rage and hurt and doubt on his features, but there was a strange resignation to the set of his jaw that made her stomach uneasy, “How long are we going to pretend this is working!?”

Mabel's breath caught in her throat and she took a step backwards, away from him. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes, “What the flip are you _talking_ about? Who's been _pretending_? This _is_ working!”

“No, Mabel! _Dammit_ , no it isn't!” Mabel hadn't seen her brother this worked up since high school, when the threat of exposure had been lurking around the corner every day, “We're kidding ourselves! We can't keep living like this forever!”

The tears were filling her eyes, blurring her vision, angry confused thoughts bubbling straight from her mind to her lips, “Where the heckity-heck is all this coming from? Just because I went on one nice date? Just because I kissed him? It didn't mean--”

“You kissed him...?” the quiet voice caught her by surprise. She'd been braced for more yelling. She wiped her tears out of her eyes, clearing her line of sight. Dipper's anger had vanished, replaced by a devastated look she'd never seen on his face. His arms hung limply at his sides, his jaw slightly agape, he blinked at her mutely before repeating, his voice frail with disbelief, “Mabel...you kissed him?”

“J-just a goodnight, goodbye forever kinda thing! It-it was just a peck!” she defended herself.

“H-he kissed you? Like with that guy Chad who just went for it?” Mabel nodded once, “Because... you said _you_ kissed _him._ ” Mabel opened her mouth to protest but no words came, and that speechless moment served as confession, “You did. _You_ kissed _him_.”

“Dipper...”

“How can you stand here and yell at me about how _nothing's wrong_ when literally not ten minutes ago, _you_ kissed someone!?” she watched in horror as the anger flared again in Dipper's eyes, brighter and hotter than before, “Mabel, _what the fuck?_ ”

“I-I'm sorry! It didn't mean _anything_ to me, I just met him tonight!” she tried to explain, “Look, I...I felt _bad_ for him, I felt _bad_ for misleading him and I--”

“You felt bad for misleading him so you kissed him before telling him you were never gonna see him again!?” Dipper yelled incredulously, “Yeah, that makes _loads_ of sense! Or, wait, no, _silly me_ , I assumed you weren't seeing him again, but with such a _stellar_ first date, maybe next weekend you can bring him back here and he can _fuck_ you!”

“Dipper, what the _fuck!_ ” _Wow, okay, this was way out of line now, what the hell,_ “I'm not gonna--”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that _would_ be kinda awkward!” she could see the hazy, anger-drunk look in his eyes, knew he wasn't thinking about any of this word vomit before saying it, “ 'Hey, Dan, welcome to me and my brother's incestuous love nest, hope it's oka--' ”

“Dipper, _shut the hell up!_ ” Mabel interrupted, her voice shrill. She expected this to fall on deaf ears, but it didn't. Dipper stared back at her, panting, his expression still twisted with anger, “Dipper, how many times do I have to _tell_ you? I don't want to be with anyone but you!” His eyes flashed in the instant before he grabbed her bodily, crushing his lips to hers.

-

Dipper could taste the salty tears on her lips, and her tongue was sweet, a hint of something like ice cream. She didn't push him away, but pulled him closer. One hand clenched in the fabric of his tee shirt, the other grabbing a fistful of his hair. He lost himself in the searing kiss, trying with all his might to erase any memory or evidence of anyone else's lips on hers. She pushed herself hard against him and his body responded instantly. His hands glided down the soft purple fabric of her dress, coming to rest greedily on her ass. She groaned into his mouth and he hoisted her up, landing atop her on their bed. Her legs wrapped immediately around his waist, her fingers digging into his back.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were full of hurt and confusion, anger and tenderness, but overwhelming the rest was desire. Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking, “Did he kiss you like that?” She shook her head and pulled him back down, kissing him again, harder. Time didn't exist within the kiss and when her body started arching off the bed to grind against him, nothing at all existed but her. Her hands roamed down Dipper's ass, slipping into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling him against her. It was his turn to groan. His erection was throbbing against his zipper, pleading for freedom and he obeyed. Breaking the kiss, his lips traveled down Mabel's jaw to her neck as his hands impatiently unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He sucked and nibbled on her pulse point, eliciting a needy moan. He ripped his pants and boxers off, re-positioning himself and kissing down her neck to her chest, pulling aside the v-shaped neckline of the purple dress and hastily pushing away the right cup of her bra, lavishing kisses and love bites on the delicate skin of her breast. When her pelvis rose to meet his this time, he gasped at the contact with his now bare member.

“Dipperrrr, pleeease...” she whined, and it was all the urging he needed. He pushed up the skirt of her dress, dragged her little polka-dot panties down her silky thighs as they spread open, welcoming. Dipper dropped the panties on the floor before he flew back between her legs. Te heat between her legs always amazed and today she was already soaked. One finger dove into her, then two, as she writhed up to meet him. She locked his eyes with an intense stare, her hand finding its way to his penis. It jumped in her hand as she said, “No, Dip, I want youuu.”

He let her position him before entering her in one thrust. Sometimes, after the first thrust, he had to hold himself still, adjusting to the delicious sensation of her flesh surrounding him, but today there was no waiting. They quickly fell into an eager, rapid pace, as he thrust into her hungrily, desperately, trying to prove to himself that _this_ was all that was real.

-

Like an animal in heat, Mabel's hips bucked up against Dipper in a violent rhythm. Her hands slid up under the back of his tee shirt, gliding along the sweat-sleek skin. His lips left her mouth, wetly kissing and biting his way down the other side of her neck. The tight, honeyed tension was built up low in her gut and the shivers that sailed down her spine from his kisses made it tighter and tighter, until his mouth closed on her nipple and it broke. Her whimpers rose to a moan as waves of pleasure rocked her body. She felt the vibration of his groan on her breast, feeling her walls clench around him as he continued thrusting into her.

As her orgasm subsided, a wave of renewed passion crested within her and she pushed her body hard against him, her hand on his shoulder signalling him that she wanted to be on top. Without their bodies parting, Dipper flipped them over, now lying beneath Mabel, flat on his back. She gave him a wicked grin and sat up, wiggling herself down onto him as far as possible. His eyes closed and his jaw twitched at the sensation, letting out a grunt as Mabel set a new rhythm, grinding and bouncing herself against him. He immediately matched her, his hips rising off the bed to meet her. One hand slid past the neckline of her dress, under her bra, to squeeze her breast, while the other gripped her hip, the thumb digging into the front of her hipbone, contributing to the pressure building again in her loins. After some time, Dipper's hands grabbed either side of her waist, pulling her down so that she lay atop his chest. As it always had, being so close to Dipper felt so right, more right that anything in the world and Mabel could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She felt so whole, so full, so at home, so completely _correct_ in his arms. His right hand buried in her hair, he kissed her, his lips hot and starving for hers. She gripped his face in her hands and he began pistoning into her harder and faster than before, as they grunted and sighed into each other's mouths.

This was enough to send Mabel over the edge a second time, an incredibly intense orgasm overtaking her. She broke the kiss and let out a keening wail, as she convulsed and clenched around Dipper.

-

Witnessing her bliss was what brought Dipper's orgasm crashing down on him, a strangled moan of “Oh fffuck, _Mabel_!” escaping his lips as his balls tightened and he emptied himself into her. As the last aftershocks of their pleasure tingled through both of them, they lay limply in each other's arms, their bodies still joined.

After a moment, Dipper became aware of the wetness on the side of his neck, the small catches in Mabel's breathing that he knew so well. The sound was always like a shard of glass in his core, something he needed badly to mend. Gingerly, he moved his body out from under her, his softening penis slipping out of her wet heat. He lay on his side, facing her, lifting her chin to look into her face. Her face was so flushed, damp with sweat, her eyes glazed with afterglow but also with tears. He didn't understand and a feeling of dark dread bloomed in his gut, “Oh, god, Mabel...did I hurt you? Did I--”

She shook her head, her eyes squeezing shut, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, “No... no, it's not...”

“I'm sorry, Mabes,” he said softly, petting her damp curls out of her face, “I was a complete dick to you and then I shouldn't have just--”

“Don't you dare apologize for the awesome fuck we just had or I swear to—”

Dipper laughed, “Okay, okay, definitely not taking that back,” he agreed, “But I'm still sorry for before.”

She sighed, “I'm sorry, too. I don't know why I stayed on that stupid fake date for so long. He was just so nice and it felt so normal, it was nice for a couple hours to feel normal...”

The wistful tone in her voice made his heart ache, “Mabel... that's... that's what I was trying to say. Things with us _aren't_ normal and--”

“No, listen to me!” she interrupted, and he nodded, “What we got goin' on isn't normal? That's some old news, there, bro-bro.” she gave him a watery smile before continuing, “But I don't _want_ normal. We've never been normal, even before we fell hecka deep in incest love. That guy I...” she hesitated, “... _kissed_ earlier...he, he was really nice. And really handsome. And he really liked me--”

“He better have, you're fucking amazing,” Dipper shot at her, more than a hint of jealousy in his tone.

“Don't get jealous of him, Dip,” Mabel said, picking up on his tell naturally, “'Cause it didn't matter if he was cool or funny or handsome, because I don't want any of that. I thought about what it would be like to be with him, how everything would be so _normal_ and _nice._ ” Dipper grimaced a little but she grinned at him, through tears, “But I don't _want_ normal nice rando-guy, because it would always just be normal and nice. Never more than that. And I can't downgrade to _nice_ when I have you and all this!”

Mabel watched as tears filled Dipper's eyes, so like her own and leaned forward, planting a tender, gentle kiss on his lips, “Mabel...” he sighed, petting her hair, “I'm sorry I'm such an unsure little shit about all this, even after all this time. I shouldn't be acting so scared and angry and--”

“Nah, Dipstick, we still have a lot to be scared and angry about,” she admitted, “We know this is _perfect_ , but nothing we could do could ever get everyone else on the same page with us.”

“We don't need everyone else, Mabes,” Dipper said, a relaxed smile returning to his face for the first time since he opened the door and saw Mabel's date earlier, “Just each other.”

“Exactly. You're everything to me, Dipper,” her eyes twinkled as they bounced back and forth between his, “That's worth a million blind dates, even if we fight about every last one.”

Dipper kissed her nose, “We won't, Mabes, we won't fight about all of them.” He paused before adding, suddenly, “But don't get in the habit of kissing them, that's against the ru— _precautions._ ”

“Point taken,” she said, before her lips curled into a smirk, “Althoooough, counterpoint, if our fights always result in make-up sex--”

“Shut up,” Dipper laughed before kissing her, “You're gonna drive me insane.”

“Nah, Dip, you were born that way.” she cuffed him lightly on the shoulder.

“Well, you were born crazy five minutes earlier.” he countered.

“Damn skippy, I was!” Mabel agreed proudly, “So whaddya say to a shower, insane brother o' mine?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Right behind you, sis.”

 

 

 


End file.
